Weapons
Accessing an Item's Info The information screen provides a list of an item's statistics, attributes and upgrade capacity. To activate the investment screen, players must speak to the Tavernkeep or interact with their Defender's Forge. If currently playing a level, players must wait until the Build Phase of Wave 2 to invest. Upgrading Your Weapon Players can customize and improve their weapons by making investments. Mana spent towards upgrades is taken from a collective pool of mana shared across all hero characters. Currently the maximum upgrade levels an individual weapon can have is 404 and the maximum upgradeable stat an item can reach is 600. #As you hold down the Invest button, the dial gauge in the bottom left screen fills up. #Once the dial reaches its right hand side, it begins to pulsate blue and white. #All upgradeable item attributes on the upper hand of the screen begin to pulsate green. Hover over them to show a preview of an applied upgrade. #Click on the attribute to finalize your desired upgrade. Notice that the weapon advances one level. Upgrade Methods *By clicking on the Invest' '''button, players can invest some mana towards achieving an upgrade level. This method is useful for players who cannot afford an upgrade level immediately. *Clicking the '''Invest All' button allows players to automatically spend the total required mana cost to achieve an upgrade level. *Activating the Pro Mode button on the PC allows players to click on their weapon's stats directly to upgrade them. Upgrading a stat once with Pro Mode activated eliminates the need to press the Invest button beforehand, and players automatically spend the mana cost needed to obtain a single weapon upgrade level. Properties Quality All weapons have a base quality determining their relative stats and value. Please see the quality article for details. You can also read an Extensive Weapon Effectiveness chart for the Countess and the Monk. Element Items may have an elemental property attached to it. The property is randomly determined when the weapon drops or is generated at the tavern shop. *Electric *Poisonous *Flaming It is important to note that many enemies are attuned to an element, protecting them that particular type of elemental damage, or the effects of Hero Towers which are attuned to that element (i.e. Poison-attuned enemies are immune to the effects of the Gas Trap). Notes *Before deciding to upgrade a weapon, it is worth looking at the item's quality (i.e. Torn, Sturdy, Godly, Mythical, etc.) to get a basic idea of how upgrade-able it is. *Upgrading is an expensive process, so only choose to invest in weapons you plan you gain the most out of. *Upgrading a weapon's damage results in an exponential increase up to a cap - the percentage of increase and cap level varying with each weapon. Therefore, weapons of a higher base damage are highly desirable. *When choosing to upgrade a weapon's elemental damage capabilities, players must bear in mind that they deal no elemental damage to enemies attuned to their weapon's elemental type. *Note that while a weapon's base damage may appear to gain significantly lower damage amounts with each investment. However, bear in mind that unlike elemental damage, base damage is amplified by the Hero Damage stat. __NOEDITSECTION__ * Category:Guides Category:Squire Weapons Category:Apprentice Weapons Category:Monk Weapons Category:Huntress Weapons Category:Jester Category:Summoner Category:Barbarian